legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Whale Bone of Pytheas
The Lost Whale Bone of Pytheas is the 115th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. This episode was the 110th episode to be aired. In this deceptively simple Moat, each team must individually crawl across a wobbly bridge. One of the most daring navigators in history was the Ancient Greek explorer Pytheas. Around 300 B.C., with just one small ship, he sailed all the way around the Northern coast of Europe, but it wasn't easy. According to legend, after days in the open ocean without food, a lookout began shouting. "Look— out there! What's that?!" "It's an island with a head!" "It's an island with a tail!" "It's an island with a head and tail!" There, off the bow, was the most gigantic fish they'd ever seen -- a whale! But Pytheas was unafraid: "Looks like dinner to me..." He baited the anchor and threw it overboard. The whale took the bait, and Pytheas grabbed the rope, but it dragged him into the sea. As the horrified sailors looked on, the angry whale breached and dove, carrying Pytheas with him, but he was soon exhausted, and Pytheas climbed up the rope, and conked the whale on the head. When the ship drew near, Pytheas waved. "Look boys, fish sticks." The starving men feasted on the whale and kept one gigantic bone as proof of their story. But it washed overboard during a storm and drifted to The Temple. The Red Jaguars are Allison, who plays the piano and wants to be a teacher, and Patrick, who likes swimming and wants to be an engineer. The Orange Iguanas are Brittany, who plays softball and dances nine hours a week, and Damien, who likes football and has previously lived in Brooklyn, Michigan, Missouri and Wisconsin ("this boy's a travelin' fool!", jokes Kirk). Fishing on the Ocean (Rotating Levers) While on the voyage, Pytheas and his men caught fish for food; Damien and Patrick had to prove their fishermen skills. When Kirk gave the signal, each boy would run around, grab a fish, and go to the green net on the pedestal to deposit it; whoever caught all 12 fish, or was further along within 60 seconds would win. Damien won 6-3, giving the Orange Iguanas a half-Pendant. Barnacle Removal (Oversized Table) Whales, just like ships, eventually grow barnacles on their underbelly after some time, which is an inconvenience to them; here, Allison and Brittany would help a whale out. When Kirk gave the signal, each girl would crawl out and remove a barnacle, then return to drop it in their crate; whoever got all 8 barnacles, or was further along within 60 seconds would win. After a close competition, both girls tied with 4 barnacles, giving the Red Jaguars a half-Pendant and completing the Orange Iguanas' Pendant. Drop the Anchor (Trampoline Web) Sailing a ship without knowing how to drop anchor is no different to driving a car without brakes; here, the teams would get a lesson in dropping anchors. When Kirk gave the signal, one player would run forward and launch him/herself onto the web and drop one of the 6 anchors, proceeding to come back down and allow their partner to drop the next anchor. Whoever dropped all 6 anchors, or was further along within 60 seconds would win; both teams tied with 3 anchors dropped, but the Orange Iguanas would go to the Temple with 2 pendants over the Red Jaguars' 1½ pendants. Moving at a steady pace, Brittany started in the Crypt and then continued into the Pit of the Pendulum. After knocking the column down, She entered the Tomb of the Headless Kings and was soon greeted by a Temple Guard at the entrance. After completing the objective of the Jester's Court, Brittany opted to head immediately into the Stone Wall and enter the Quicksand Bog rather than place her in hand into the trees in the Dark Forest. Brittany used the ladder to climb into the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. A Temple Guard emerged after Brittany placed the base of the monkey on the pedestal, removing her with 1:22 removing. Damian was a slow runner in the temple, Taking nearly a minute to reach where Brittany left off. Damian completed assembling the statue with ten seconds left and time soon expired as he was placing himself in the third suit of armor in the Room of the Ancient Warriors. * This was the last episode where contestants attempted to retrieve an artifact placed in the center of Olmec's Temple. * This was the last episode where a team of Orange Iguanas competed in the Temple Run. * This was also the only episode where a team of Orange Iguanas attempted to retrieve an artifact placed in the Center of the Temple. * The Temple Guard in the Tomb of the Headless Kings did not exit through the Temple Guard door. Instead, he exited through the door that leads to the Pit. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Layout XV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Dead Center Category:Red/Orange/Purple/Silver Category:Red Jaguars vs. Orange Iguanas Category:Orange Iguanas Category:2 Pendants Category:Female Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Two Guards Encountered